Soccer stars
by ElijahMorris
Summary: Brittany moved to Lima with her 10 month old son and lives with her aunt Holly until she graduates from high school, Brittany signs herself up for soccer and meets Quinn and her friends. !Quitt, !Quinntana, !Pucktana and !Pucktany friendship !Brittana and !Quick mentions of !Sholly !GP Santana
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction ever, if you have any tips please send it in a review or send me a pm.:)**

Brittany walks to coach Sue's office after school and knocks on the door, she walks in as she hears Sue answer and closes the door behind her.

Sue looks up and raises an eyebrow as she sees the new student. '' Can I help you?'' Brittany nods her head and sits down as Sue points to the chair in front of her.

'' I want to sign up for the soccer team.''

Sue raises her eyebrows in surprise and chuckles. '' I never heard that the high school in Tennessee had a soccer team.'' Brittany chuckles and shrugs her shoulders

'' They don't ''

'' Can you play?''

Brittany looks at her and smiles '' Yes but I think you have to see me train, before you can decide if I am good enough.'' Sue nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' You're right, we always train after school.'' She looks down at her phone and looks back at Brittany. '' They have a rest day today, so I will see you at the training tomorrow after school.''

Brittany smiles and stands up '' Thank you coach Sue, I will see you tomorrow.'' Brittany turns around and walks out of the office, she walks out of the school and jumps in her car.

After ten minutes she parks her car in her aunts driveway and jumps out of the car, she grabs her backpack from the backseat and walks inside. She smiles as she hears small giggles and squeals and walks into the living room, she leans against the doorpost as she sees her aunt playing with her son and chuckles as her aunt barks like a dog.

Holly looks up as she hears her niece chuckle and smiles. '' How was school Britt?'' Brittany picks her son up as he crawls towards her and smiles at him.

'' Hey prince.'' She looks at her aunt and sits down next to her on the ground. '' It was alright, but I will join the soccer training tomorrow.''

Holly chuckles and sits up. '' I knew that Sue can't resist my kisses.'' Brittany face scrunches up thinking about that and shakes her head.

'' Yeah thank you for that aunt Holly, but I really don't need to know what you did to her.'' Holly laughs and stands up.

'' Sorry Britt but don't be late tomorrow, she will turn terror coach as soon as she has that megaphone in her hand.'' Brittany nods her head in agreement and slowly stands up with Henry in her arms, she sits down on the couch and looks at her aunt.

'' Are you going to Sue today?''

Holly shakes her head and walks into the kitchen. '' No I just ordered take out for us that will arrive in 30 minutes, and I just want a relaxing movie evening with you and Henry.'' She walks out of the kitchen with a glass of wine for her and places a bottle of beer in front of Brittany.

Brittany looks down at her son and chuckles. '' Well he won't even watch the first movie, he just fell asleep.'' She looks up at holly and smiles. '' Did he eat something?''

Holly nods her head and takes a sip of her wine. '' Yeah he ate the last glass of that nasty baby stuff.'' Brittany laughs and slowly stands up

'' Thank god we can try some normal food tomorrow.'' Holly looks at her 9 month old nephew and smiles.

'' The time flies.'' Brittany nods her head in agreement and places a kiss on her son's forehead.

'' Yeah he will turn 1 in two months.'' Holly nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' And you will turn 18 in two months.''

'' Best birthday present ever.'' Brittany mutters with a small smile, Holly smiles and nods her head to the stairs.

'' Lay him in bed Britt, do you have any homework?'' Brittany shakes her head and slowly walks towards the stairs.

'' No we can watch some movies today.'' Holly quickly jumps off the couch and walks to the DVD's, Brittany chuckles and walks up the stairs towards her son's room. Brittany changes Henry in his onesie and lays him down in his crib, she places his favorite teddy bear next to him and places a kiss on his forehead.

She turns the baby monitor in his room on and softly closes the door, she runs back down the stairs and smiles as she smells Chinese food. She sits down next to Holly on the couch and takes a sip of her beer, she smiles as Holly presses play and they both watch Miss congeniality 2.

**This was just an intro, I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany walks next to Sue on the field and looks at the team as they gather in front of them, Sue looks at the girls and smiles. '' Girls this is Pierce, she wants to try out for the position striker.''

'' But that is my position coach!'' A girl with blue hair whines, Sue rolls her eyes and looks at her.

'' We will watch Pierce train Dani!'' She looks around the team and her eyes fall on a girl with short blonde hair. '' Girls introduce yourself.''

The blonde girl looks at Brittany and smiles. '' I am Quinn Fabray. the captain of the team.''

An Asian girl steps next to her captain and smiles. '' I am Tina Cohen-Chang, one of the midfielders.'' A black girl steps next to Tina and smiles.

'' I am Mercedes Jones, one of the defenders.'' Sue orders the girls to introduce themselves quicker and three girls step forward, the girl with long brown hair introduces them.

'' We are Rachel Berry and Sunshine, the other two defenders, and I am Lauren Zizes the toward.'' Sue looks at Brittany and points to the girls.

'' Dani and Quinn are our strikers Rachel, Sunshine, Madison and Mercedes are our defenders.'' She looks at the girls and smiles. '' Lauren Zizes is our toward and Tina, Marley, Aileen and Kitty are the midfielders.''

'' And Unique, Sugar and Jane are the substitutes.'' Quinn adds with a smile

Brittany nods her head in understanding and smiles. '' Nice to meet you girls.'' Quinn smiles and catches the ball Sue throws at her, she looks at the girls and then back at Sue.

'' Alright girls we will do some free kicks as warm up, Dani and Brittany you girls will kick from 20 and 40 meters distance.'' She walks to the coach and stands next to her.

'' Mercedes, Rachel, Madison and Sunshine you girls are the wall, Lauren you are the toward and the rest of the girls ten rounds now!''

Everyone runs on the field and Dani places the ball twenty meters from the goal, she watches the wall taking their place and waits till Sue blows her whistle. As soon as Sue blew her whistle Dani runs towards the ball and kicks it in the far right corner, Lauren dives for the ball and pushes it away with her fingertips.

Brittany catches the ball Quinn throws at her and places it at the exact same spot Dani placed it, she walks back and looks at the toward waiting for Sue's whistle. As soon as Sue whistles again she runs towards the ball and lobs the ball over the wall, Lauren is so surprised that she dives for the ball but can't keep it out of her goal.

'' Nice one Pierce.'' Quinn yells, Quinn turns to Sue and whispers. '' When she surprises Lauren she is the best for us, and I can see myself playing and tricking defenders out.''

Sue nods her head and looks back at the girls. '' Dani 40 meters now, and come on Quinn can do it so you can do it too!''

Brittany hears Dani mutter something under her breath and watches as she get's ready for the kick, after Sue sees that the wall is in their place she blows her whistle and groans as she sees Dani's ball flying over the goal. '' Not so high Dani, Lauren stay there Dani will get the ball!''

Dani sighs and quickly runs off the field, Quinn jogs to Brittany and looks at her. '' Did you ever take a free kick from here?'' Brittany shakes her head but smiles.

'' No but I can always try it.'' Quinn nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' You're right but don't lob the ball, that is too easy for the toward.'' Brittany nods her head in understanding and catches the ball Dani throws at her, Quinn jogs back to Sue and watches as Brittany places the ball down.

'' What did you tell her?'' Sue asks curiously, Quinn looks up at her coach and smiles.

'' That she can't lob the ball from there, it's too easy for the toward.'' Sue smiles down at her and nods her head in agreement, she looks back at the girls and blows the whistle.

Brittany runs to the ball and shoots it with a curve past the wall, Lauren dives to the right but sees the ball curving to the left and landing in the goal through the help from the inside of the goal post.

Sue grabs her megaphone and smirks as she sees Quinn bringing her hands over her ears. '' Good job Pierce! Girls take a shower training is over!''

Brittany jogs off the field after the girls and walk into the locker room, after she took a shower she quickly get's dressed and walks out of the locker room.

'' Good job on the free kicks Brittany.''

Brittany turns around and smiles as she sees Quinn leaning against the wall. '' Thank you Quinn.''

Quinn smiles and nods her head too the coach's office. '' Come on coach Sue is waiting for us.''

Brittany follows Quinn to Sue's office and walks in after Quinn, Quinn sits down on the chair in front of the desk and pushes the second chair back for Brittany. Brittany sits down next to Quinn and looks at the coach, Quinn smiles and looks at Sue.

'' Coach I think Brittany surprised us all with her free kicks and I think that she deserved to be our new striker, I can see myself playing out and scoring for our team and I just can't play together with Dani.'' Brittany turns her head in shock and looks at Quinn, Quinn looks at Brittany and chuckles. '' Don't look so shocked Pierce, you are amazing.''

Sue nods her head in agreement and writes it down. '' I agree Dani is our substitute now and Brittany you are on the field.'' She places the papers away and looks back at both girls. '' Quinn remember that I told you that I am dating Holly?''

Quinn nods her head and raises an eyebrow. '' Yes, why?''

Sue looks at Brittany and raises an eyebrow, Brittany nods her head and looks at Quinn. '' Holly is my aunt.'' Quinn chuckles and looks at her coach.

'' I knew Brittany looked familiar, and don't worry coach I know you won't make decisions based on making your girlfriend happy.''

Sue laughs and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah I know Quinn, but if you girls excuse me I have a hot date waiting for me.'' She wiggles her eyebrows and smirks as she stands up, both girls shudder at the thought and quickly stand up.

'' See you tomorrow coach!'' both girls say in unison and quickly walk out of the office, as soon as they both walk out of the school Quinn bursts out laughing and looks at Brittany.

'' I hope you won't walk in on them!''

'' Walk in on who babe?'' A boy with a Mohawk ask as he walks towards them with his arm around a Latina, Quinn looks at him and chuckles.

'' Coach Sue and Holly.'' She whispers with a small smile and turns back to Brittany laughing as she sees the other two shudder too. '' Brittany this is my boyfriend Puck and my best friend Santana.'' She turns back to Puck and Santana and smiles. '' Santana and Puck this is Brittany the new student, Holly's niece and our new striker.''

'' Nice to meet you.'' Puck says with a big smile, Brittany smiles and shakes his outstretched hand.

'' Nice to meet you guys too.''

Quinn looks down at her phone and sighs as she sees the time. '' We have to go Brittany, but we will see you tomorrow at lunch.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and walks towards her car, she smiles as Quinn waves at her and drives away.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Chapter 3 part 1**

After having lunch together Quinn and Brittany walk into the locker room and quickly change into their training clothes, after they changed Brittany follows Quinn out on the field and joins the girls in front of Sue.

Quinn catches the yellow bibs Sue throws at her and hands Brittany, Kitty, Rachel and Mercedes one, Brittany puts the yellow bib on and looks at Quinn with an eyebrow raised.

Quinn chuckles and wraps an arm around Brittany's waist. '' Welcome to your first killer training.'' Brittany gulps and looks at her.

'' Uh what?'' Quinn chuckles and pulls her on the field.

'' four times 5 rounds, four times 10 push ups, four times sprinting from one goal to the middle circle and back and four times 15 sit ups.'' She smirks as Brittany gulps and squeezes her waist. '' We always pair up so we are together, the coach gives the first pair that finishes the training a coupon for two free coffee's at Starbucks.''

Sue blows her whistle and looks at the girls. '' Girls pair up and good luck on the training, you will repeat everything four times but never do the same thing twice in a row!'' She blows her whistle again and smirks as Quinn and Brittany run in front of the team.

After 5 rounds Quinn and Brittany simultaneously drop themselves on the ground and do ten push ups, Brittany jumps up and waits till Quinn joins her they both run towards the goal and Brittany smiles.

'' Want to make this a race?'' Quinn looks at her and smirks.

'' You're on but only this one.'' Brittany nods her head in agreement and they both stand back against the goalpost, they both count to three and simultaneously sprint forward. The other girls stop what they are doing and watch their captain sprinting against the new girl, Sue looks up and chuckles as she sees Quinn and Brittany racing against each other.

Both girls reach the middle circle the same time and turn around they sprint back towards the goal and touch the goalpost, Sue chuckles as they both lean forward to catch their breaths and raises her megaphone. '' Nice race Pierce and Fabray, but it was a tie!''

Brittany chuckles and gives Quinn a high five, she let's herself fall down on the grass and smiles as Quinn takes a hold of her feet. After fifteen sit ups the girls change their positions and Brittany counts the sit ups for Quinn, after fifteen sit ups Brittany jumps up and offers Quinn her hand both girls see Kitty and Marley almost finishing their sit ups and sprint back to do 5 rounds.

Thirty minutes later both girls wipe the sweat of their foreheads and jog the next two rounds next to each other, Quinn looks behind them and chuckles. '' Looks like only Kitty and Marley have a little more energy, they just finished their sit ups.''

Brittany chuckles and stops as they finished the rounds. '' They are good.'' She drops down to the ground and smiles as Quinn follows her lead, Quinn turns her head and nods her head in agreement.

'' They are.''

After the last push ups Brittany slowly stands up and offers Quinn her hand, Quinn takes her hand and both girls jog to the goal. They slowly count to three and jog to the middle circle, once they reached the middle circle Quinn looks at Brittany and smiles.

'' One last sprint?'' Brittany nods her head and they both take off in a sprint, once they touched the goalpost Quinn drops to the ground and smiles as Brittany holds her feet in place.

After fourteen push ups Brittany looks at Quinn and sees how exhausted she is, she looks her in the eyes and smiles. '' Come on Quinn, one more!'' Quinn sits up once more and drops back down on her back with a groan, Brittany looks towards Marley and Kitty and smiles.

'' Want to take a minute break? Kitty and Marley are still busy with their push ups.''

Quinn shakes her head and slowly pulls herself to her knees, Brittany lays down on the grass and starts doing her last set of sit ups. She groans as her muscles protest and looks at Quinn. '' Sue sure knows how to make us exhausted.''

Quinn chuckles and nods her head in agreement, she sees Britt hesitate after 13 sit ups and clears her throat. '' If I can do it, you can do it too Britt!'' Brittany smiles at the nickname and finishes the last two sit ups.'' She drops back down and pulls Quinn with her, Quinn lays down next to her and sigh in relief when Sue blows her whistle.

The girls slowly stand up and drag themselves towards their coach, Sue looks down at her team and shakes her head. '' This was miserable! Only Fabray and Pierce finished the killer training, they look exhausted Kitty and Marley do too but the rest of you didn't even try to finish it!'' She sighs as she hears some of them mumble something and shakes her head. '' Go shower and go home!''

Sue jumps off the bleachers and walks to Quinn and Brittany, she shakes her head as she sees that they hold each other up and gives them the Starbucks coupon. '' Good job girls.''

'' Thank you coach.'' Brittany and Quinn answer simultaneously, the girls watch the coach walk after the rest of the team and slowly drag themselves towards the couch under the bleachers.

Once they both reach the couch they collapse on top of it and groan as they feel their whole body protest against the long and hard work out.

After fifteen minutes Quinn opens her eyes and turns her head towards Brittany, she smiles as she sees Brittany laying there with her eyes closed and sighs. '' Our body will hate us tomorrow.'' Brittany let's out a small laugh but quickly winces as her abs protest.

'' Mine already hates me.'' Quinn slowly sits up and chuckles as Brittany slowly opens her eyes.

'' Want to take an ice bath?''

Brittany nods her head and watches as Quinn slowly stands up, she accepts Quinn offered hand and groans as she stretches. '' Damn this sucks.'' Quinn chuckles and nods her head in agreement.

'' Yeah it does.'' The girls slowly walk inside the locker room and stop dead in their tracks at the scene in front of them.

**A small cliffhanger but I promise that I will upload the next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Brittany watches as she sees Dani pinning Santana to the wall and turns her head towards Puck, she sees Dani's dogs cornering him and quickly lunges forward as she sees Karofsky raising his fist.

She tackles Karofsky to the ground and turns her head as she hears Dani grunts, she smirks as she sees Quinn pinning Dani to the wall and turns back to Karofsky. She groans as Karofsky's fist connects with her nose and pins his hands above his head, she glares down at him and raises an eyebrow.

'' Try to hit me or any of them again and I will kick you in the fucking hospital!'' She knees him in his balls and stands up. '' You only get one warning asshole.''

She turns around and sees Puck knocking Rick to the ground, she looks towards Quinn and sees that Dani pins Quinn to the wall. She jogs to them and pulls Dani away from Quinn, she pins her against the door and looks her in the eyes.

'' Leave them alone Dani.'' She opens the door and shoves her out of the locker room, she turns to Karofsky and glares at him Puck shoves Rick out of the door and turns to Karofsky. Karofsky gulps and quickly runs out of the locker room, Brittany closes and locks the door and slides down on the ground holding her nose with a groan.

Puck crouches down in front of Brittany and looks at her in concern. '' Show me your nose Brittany.''

Brittany slowly takes her hand away and Puck winces as he sees the blood, Santana sees it too and quickly makes some paper towels wet. She walks to Puck and gives him the paper towels, Quinn crouches down beside Brittany and takes some of the paper towels from Puck.

Quinn cleans Brittany's face and sighs. '' That asshole broke your nose, I can snap it back if you want.''

Brittany chuckles and looks at the group. '' It's not the first time I broke my nose, can you snap it back?'' Quinn looks at Puck and chuckles.

'' Yeah it's not the first time I did it, it hurts tho.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and looks at Quinn. '' My pain level is high, do it.'' Quinn crouches down in front of Brittany and smiles as she sees Santana and Puck taking place next to Brittany.

Santana and Puck both place a hand on Brittany's shoulder and Quinn places two fingers on either side of Brittany's nose, she waits till Brittany looks her in the eyes and quickly snaps her nose back.

Brittany let's out a soft grunt as she feels the pain shooting through her nose and takes the paper towels Santana hands her, she holds them against her nose and let's her head fall back against the door.

'' Damn now my body is really killing me.''

Quinn chuckles and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah mine too.''

'' Killer training?'' Santana and Puck ask simultaneously, Brittany and Quinn nod their heads and Quinn leans back against the bench in the middle of the locker room.

'' We came here to take an ice bath, but now it's too late for that.'' She looks at her boyfriend and her best friend and raise an eyebrow. '' What happened?''

'' We were waiting for you two in front of the locker room, and out of nowhere Dani and her dogs stand in front of us and pull Santana in the locker room. I ran after them but Karofsky and Rick ganged up on me and didn't let me past them.

Santana looks down at the ground and sighs. '' I'm so sorry Brittany.'' Brittany wraps an arm around her shoulders and chuckles as she looks up in shock.

'' You don't have to apologize, I'm glad he broke my nose and that they didn't hurt you.'' Quinn and Puck both exchange a small smile and Quinn slowly nods her head, silently telling him that Brittany already excepted Santana without knowing her secret.

**This is the end of Chapter 3, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry that it's a little short but the next chapter will be longer!**


	5. Chapter 4

'' Babe wake up.'' Quinn whispers as she hears her daughter giggling in her room, Puck turns around with a groan and wraps his arm around Quinn. '' Babe come on, Beth is awake.''

Puck sighs and kisses the Quinn's shoulder, he rolls on his back and stretches his arms above his head. Quinn rolls out of their bed and puts on a pair of shorts and a tank top, she walks out of their bedroom and smiles as she sees Santana walking out of Beth's room with her daughter in her arms.

'' Good morning San.'' Santana walks towards her and Quinn chuckles as her daughter squeals. '' Good morning baby.''

Both girls walk down the stairs and Santana places Beth in her high chair, she grabs some apple juice and pours it in a sippy cup. '' Here ya go princess.'' She turns around and helps Quinn with making the pancake batter, both girls turn around as Beth squeals and smile as Puck walks in scratching the back of his neck.

Puck walks to his daughter and kisses her forehead. '' Good morning princess.'' He walks to the girls and gives Santana a kiss on the cheek, he turns to his girlfriend and pecks her on the lips. '' Good morning girls.''

'' Good morning babe.''

'' Good morning Puck.''

The girls answer simultaneously Puck walks back to his daughter as she stretches her arms towards him and picks her up, Beth wraps her arms around Puck's neck and buries her face in his neck.

Santana and Quinn both smile at the scene in front of them and turn back to the stove, after the girls finished making the pancakes, eggs and bacon they place everything on a plate and place them on the kitchen table.

As Puck cuts the pancakes for his daughter he looks up as his girlfriend groans and chuckles as he sees her stretching her arms and legs. '' How will Brittany's body react after her first killer training?''

Quinn laughs and shrugs her shoulders. '' She will feel like me.'' Puck chuckles and feeds his daughter a piece of her pancake.

'' Do you know how she will react on Beth?'' Quinn looks at her daughter and shakes her head with a sigh.

'' No not really.''

'' I think she will react positively, she accepts and protects me without knowing my secret.'' Santana says as she takes a sip of her coffee, she looks at Quinn and shrugs her shoulders. '' I'm surprised Dani didn't tell her about it tho.''

Quinn smiles and nods her head. '' Yeah I am surprised too, but I don't think Brittany will react on the rumors.''

Puck nods his head in agreement and takes a sip of his coffee. '' Yeah I think she will kick Dani's ass if she ever tells her about it.'' Both girls nod their heads in agreement and they eat their breakfast in silence, after Puck put the dishes away he looks at the girls and smiles. '' Want to go to the park?''

The girls nod their head in agreement and Santana runs up the stairs with Beth in her arms, Puck and Quinn both smile as they hear their daughter giggle and jog up the stairs. After they all got dressed Puck puts Beth jacket on and slowly walks outside, Santana locks the front door behind them and jogs to keep up with Quinn and Puck.

On their way to the park Santana takes Beth from Puck and smiles as she plays with her necklace, Quinn smiles and squeezes Puck's hand as he intertwines their hands.

'' Hey isn't that Brittany?'' Puck asks curiously as he walks with the two girls towards the playground, Quinn looks to where he points and raises her eyebrows as she sees Brittany sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

'' Yeah.'' She looks at her boyfriend and then back at their new friend. '' You guys can go play with Beth, I will talk with her.'' Puck and Santana both nod their heads and walk towards the playground, Quinn jogs to Brittany and raises a concerned eyebrow as she hears a sniffle.

'' Hey Britt, what's going on?'' Quinn sees Brittany quickly wiping away her tears, and rolls her eyes as she looks up with a forced smile.

'' Nothing Quinn, what are you doing here?''

Quinn sits down next to her and sighs. '' Brittany I'm the queen of forcing a smile, you are a closed second but I can see that you just forced it.'' She places a hand on her shoulder and looks her in the eyes. '' We aren't just teammates Britt, after everything that happened the last week I see you as one of my friends.''

She lifts Brittany's chin as she looks down at the ground and shakes her head. '' Don't hide from me Britt, what's going on?''

Brittany looks Quinn in the eyes and sighs as she sees the truth in her eyes, she looks down at the ground and clasps her hands together in her lap. '' I just got a call from my mother, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yet but my mom is the ambassador.''

'' Ambassador Pierce.'' Quinn says in shock. '' Damn I you're last name did sound familiar but I didn't think about that.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' I don't keep it a secret but I don't like to talk about her.'' Quinn places a hand on Brittany's shoulder and gives her a small smile.

'' What happened Britt?''

Brittany sighs and looks down at her hands. '' Since I was little I grew up with nannies or with Holly if we were in America, I could understand that she wasn't home much but now she is stationed in America for the next 5 years only once a month she has to fly out.'' She looks up at Quinn and bites her lip. '' When I was fourteen Holly and my mom walked in on me making out with one of my classmates, Holly reacted normal but advised the girl to leave and after she left my mom unleashed her inner demon and called me everything she could think of.''

Brittany smiles a small smile as Quinn grabs one of her hands and gives it a soft squeeze, she looks towards the duckpond and sighs.

'' Holly and my mom got in a fight because of me but Holly told me that she didn't like the way my mom treated me, my mom treated me like one of her employees after I came out but a year ago she kicked me out and told me to never come back.''

'' Why?'' Quinn asks softly as she wipes a tear from Brittany's cheek, Brittany gulps and looks away.

'' I uh..'' She takes a deep breath and slams her eyes shut. '' After a soccer match with some kids from Tennessee, I walked back home and someone grabbed me from behind into an alley.'' Brittany quickly wipes her tears away. '' Long story short I got raped and four months later I found out I was pregnant.''

Quinn forces Brittany to look at her and wipes away her tears, Brittany sighs and looks down at the ground. '' I hid it for my mom until my water broke in the middle of the kitchen, Holly was there for a visit and she was the only one that knew that I was pregnant.''

'' How did your mom react?'' Quinn asks softly as she pulls Brittany in a hug, Brittany places her head on Quinn's shoulder and shrugs her shoulders with a sad smile.

'' Holly drove me to the hospital where I give birth to my ten month old son now, and after I gave birth my mom walked in with all my stuff and announced that she couldn't keep me in the house with a child.''

'' I know how you feel Brittany.'' Quinn says with a sigh, she catches Puck's eye as she sees him at the playground across the duckpond and signs him over. '' Santana, Puck and I live together in a small apartment, our parents kicked us out for some reasons.'' Quinn smiles as Puck slowly walks towards them with Santana and Puck and sits up, Brittany slowly takes her head of Quinn's shoulder and Quinn takes Beth from Puck.

Puck and Santana sit down next to them and Puck looks at Brittany with a smile. '' Everything okay Britt?'' Brittany nods her head and smiles as the little girl in Quinn's arms squeals, she takes the girl from Quinn and chuckles as she sees the little girl looking at her with big brown eyes.

'' You look like your parents little one.'' She turns to Quinn and smiles. '' What's her name?''

'' Beth Marie Puckerman-Fabray.''

'' She is beautiful.'' Brittany says with a smile, Puck smiles and wraps his arm around his girlfriend.

'' We think so too.'' Brittany chuckles and slowly takes her phone out of her pocket, she sighs as she sees four missed calls from her aunt and looks at the group.

'' Do you guys want to walk back to my place?'' She looks down at Beth and smiles. '' I think the little one will enjoy playing with someone, and I think I need to go before Holly calls the police.''

Quinn chuckles as Santana and Puck look at Brittany with wide eyes and stands up. '' We will tell you that later guys, let's go Britt.''

Brittany stands up with Beth in her arms and chuckles as the little girl tightens her arms around her neck, she walks next to Santana and leads the group towards her aunts place. She slowly unlocks the door and walks inside, Quinn, Santana and Puck follow Brittany inside and slowly walk into the living room.

Brittany smiles as she sees Sue and her aunt sleeping on the couch and places Beth in Santana's arms, she crouches down in front of the couch and places her hand on Her aunts arm. '' I'm home aunt Holly''

Sue and Holly simultaneously open their eyes as they hear Brittany's voice and smile in relief, Holly sits up and pulls Brittany in a hug. '' Don't scare me like that again okay Britt?''

Brittany buries her face in her aunts neck and nods her head. '' Sorry.'' Holly places a kiss on the side of her niece head and notices the three teenagers and a little girl standing by the doorpost, she smiles and looks at them.

'' Hey guys.''

'' Hey miss Holiday, coach Sue.'' Sue chuckles and sits up.

'' We both don't want to hear that when we aren't at school, just call me Sue and her Holly.''

They nod their heads and smile, Brittany sits back on her heels and looks at her aunt and Sue. '' I told Quinn about everything.''

Holly looks at Quinn and smiles. '' Thank you Quinn.''

'' For what?'' Quinn asks confused, Holly chuckles and glances at Brittany.

'' For accepting everything, and for not walking away I really didn't want to see my niece hurt again.''

Quinn watches as Brittany walks up the stairs and smiles. '' Why would I walk away? My best friend is gay and Puck and I are young parents too.'' She glances at her boyfriend and then at her daughter. '' Santana helps us a lot with Beth, but I can't imagine how Brittany felt after her mom reacted that way.''

Puck places his hands over his daughters ears and looks at Holly. '' Quinn told us about everything on our way here, the ambassador is a real bitch.''

'' That she is. '' Brittany says with a chuckle as she walks back into the living room, Quinn turns around and gasps as she sees a small boy with bright blue eyes looking at her.

'' Oh my god Brittany, he is adorable!'' Brittany chuckles as Quinn immediately walks to her and places her son in Quinn's arms, Quinn smiles as the little boy squeals and looks up at Brittany. '' What is his name?''

'' Henry Pierce'' Puck and Santana both walk to Quinn and look at the boy in her arms.

'' That is a beautiful name for an adorable boy.'' Santana comments with a big smile, Brittany takes Beth as she reaches her arms towards her and takes her from Santana she lowers Beth to Henry and smiles as she places a hand on Henry's face. Puck chuckles and strokes his head over both of their heads.

'' Do you like him princess?''

Beth looks up at her dad and squeals while pointing at Henry. '' I take that as a yes.'' Puck says laughing, Holly and Sue both smile as they watch the teenagers interact with the two little ones and Holly looks at Puck.

'' How old is Beth now?''

'' She will turn 1 next month.'' Puck says with a smile, Brittany looks up and raises an eyebrow.

'' Looks like Beth is only a month older, Henry will turn 1 in two months.''

Quinn smiles and places Henry on the ground, Brittany places Beth on the ground as she wiggles in her arms and smiles as they both crawl towards the corner with toys.

**So Quinn, Puck and Santana finally met Henry, I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

After spending a whole weekend with Quinn, Santana, Puck, her aunt, Sue and the two little ones, Brittany walks out of her last class of the day and walks towards her locker. She stops as she walks around the corner and rolls her eyes as she sees Dani, Karofsky and Rick walking towards Santana with slushies in their hands.

Brittany shakes her head and jogs to Santana, she steps in front of her and pushes Santana behind her glaring at Dani. '' I told you to leave her alone Dani!'' Dani smirks and cocks an eyebrow.

'' I don't have to listen to you Pierce!'' Dani throws her slushy in Brittany's face and the boys follow her lead, Dani steps closer as Brittany wipes her eyes and chuckles. '' Stop protecting her, or I will make this school year a hell for you.''

Quinn and Puck both run to them and hear the last thing Dani says, they help Santana with holding Brittany back as she lunges forward.

'' Hey! What's going on here?!'' Sue yells as she sees Brittany under the slushy and Quinn holding her back together with Santana and Puck.

'' That bitch slushied her!'' Quinn says with a growl, Sue glares at Dani and shakes her head.

'' Go to the cafeteria Dani and take your dogs with you!'' Dani rolls her eyes and walks away, Sue walks over to Brittany and sighs. '' Do you have an extra shirt Brittany?'' She asks softly.

Brittany shakes her head and shivers a little. '' No only my jersey.'' Sue leads her towards the locker room and looks at Puck.

'' Can you grab her jersey?'' Puck nods his head and places a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

'' What is the code?''

'' One-nine-nine-five.'' Puck nods his head and quickly jogs to Brittany's locker, Sue and the girls pull Brittany into the locker room and let her sit down on the bench. Santana and Quinn both grab some wet towels and walk back, Santana places a finger on Brittany's chin and whispers.

'' Lift your head Britt.''

Brittany lifts her head and the girls start cleaning her face, Sue looks at them and sighs. '' Did she just throw the slushy to you Britt?''

'' No she jumped in front of me.'' Santana answers before Brittany can answer, Sue let's a rare smile cover her face and chuckles.

'' Only you would jump into a sticky ice shower to protect your friends Brittany.'' Brittany slowly opens her eyes and glances at Sue with a smirk, she shrugs her shoulders and slowly takes off her cold t-shirt.

'' I would do it again Sue.'' Sue nods her head and unlocks the door as Puck knocks, she takes the jersey from Puck and throws it to Brittany.

'' Yeah I know Brittany.'' She opens the door wider as she sees that Brittany has her jersey on and let's Puck in, Puck walks to Brittany and crouches down in front of her.

'' You okay princess?'' He asks smirking, Brittany glares at him as the other three burst out laughing and hits him in the shoulder.

'' Asshole.'' Puck rubs his shoulder and chuckles.

'' Sorry but seriously everything okay?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah only a little cold.''

Sue smiles and looks at the time. '' Go grab some lunch and sit outside in the sun, I will see the three of you at the training we will have a friendly match against the boys today.''

Quinn chuckles and looks at her boyfriend. '' You're going down babe.''

'' Hell no!'' Puck says laughing as he follows Sue out of the locker room, Quinn looks at Brittany and sees the smirk on her face she turns back to Puck as soon as Brittany nods her head and raises an eyebrow.

'' Want to bet?'' Puck turns to his girlfriend and sees her and Brittany looking at her with smirks on their faces.

'' Sure winner pays dinner at breadstixx?'' He asks knowingly, Brittany shakes her head and wraps an arm around Quinn.

'' Nope winner has to wear a hello kitty t-shirt to school.'' Puck gulps but stretches his hand out.

'' You're on!''

The girls both shake his hand and walk to the cafeteria laughing, they order lunch for the four of them and grab the trays. They follow Santana and Puck outside and sit down under a tree, after they ate their lunch Brittany takes off her leather jacket and props it under her head she closes her eyes and smirks.

'' I already see Puck walking around the school with a pink hello kitty shirt!''

Quinn and Santana both burst out laughing and lay down next to her, Puck slaps her stomach and groans. '' Can I wear an other color?''

Brittany opens one eye and smirks. '' Nope and the best of it is Quinn, Santana and I will buy it as soon as we won.''

Puck rolls his eyes and looks down at the three girls smirking. '' How can you be so sure that you win?''

'' You didn't see Britt playing yet babe, she surprised Lauren with some free kicks the first training.''

The girls laugh as Puck's eyes widen and they quickly jump up as the bell rings, they quickly bring the trays back to the cafeteria and grab their bags out of their lockers.

After Santana promised that she will wait on the bleachers for them, the girls walk into the locker room and quickly get dressed. Quinn and Brittany walk out on the field together and walk to their coach Dani jogs up beside them with the other girls and looks at the bleachers with a chuckle, she looks at the girls and yells.

'' Looks like the girl that can get everybody pregnant, decided to watch this game watch out she can get you pregnant with one look girls!''

Brittany holds Quinn back as she lunges at Dani and pulls her back, she walks a few steps back and whispers. '' Calm down and go sit with Santana.''

Quinn looks at Sue and sees her nodding her head, Brittany slowly releases her grip around her waist and watches as she jogs to the bleachers. Brittany grabs Puck's arm and pulls him to their coaches, she looks at Sue and raises an eyebrow. '' Can some of us please play a warm up match?''

Sue sees the anger in Brittany and Puck's eyes and nods her head, she blows her whistle and hands Brittany some bibs and looks at the rest of the team.

'' Alright listen up before we start the real warm up, some of us will play a little match.'' She looks at Brittany and nods her head. '' Brittany give the bibs to the players you want in your team, and choose the team you want to play against.''

Brittany nods her head and hands Puck, Mercedes, Lauren, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Sam and Spencer the bibs and turns to the rest of the team. '' Alright we will play against Rachel, Marley, Matt, Mason, Sugar, Finn, Elliot, Sebastian and Dani.''

Sue pulls Brittany aside as she jogs past her and looks at her. '' I know what you want to do and I totally agree with you, but don't injure her too badly okay?'' Brittany nods her head and jogs to Puck and their team, she let's them form a circle and looks at them.

'' You can do whatever you want, but don't injure them and leave Dani for me and Puck okay?'' Everyone nods their heads and Lauren jogs to her goal, everyone take their positions and look towards their coaches.

Sue sits down next to Quinn and Santana and watches as the rest of the players sit down in front of them, she raises her megaphone and yells. '' First team with three goals wins!'' Everyone nod their heads in agreement and Sue blows her whistle, Brittany watches as Rachel passes the ball to Dani and sprints towards her.

Puck follows Brittany and smirks as Brittany takes the ball with a sliding and purposely lifts her leg a little higher, Brittany jumps up as Dani groans and sprints towards the penalty area. Puck passes the ball to Mike and sends him over the sideline, Puck sprints towards the penalty area and joins Brittany and Kurt.

Brittany watches as Mike kicks the ball against another player and smiles as Puck runs to take the corner kick, Brittany sprints out of the penalty area and looks at Puck. Puck passes the ball to Brittany and Brittany shoots the ball high into the penalty area, Mike jumps in the air and heads the ball into the goal.

Puck and Brittany both jog to Mike and give him a high five, they walk back to their half and get back into position. Brittany chuckles as Puck sprints to Dani this time and sees her falling on the ground after he pushed her with his shoulder, Puck sees Finn running towards him and passes the ball to Sam.

Sam sees Brittany running towards the penalty area and kicks the ball high towards her, Brittany sees the ball flying towards her and turns around she takes the ball on her chest and passes the ball towards Puck as he sprints towards her. Brittany quickly jumps aside as Puck kicks the ball with full force and chuckles as she hears Sebastian grumble, she walks to Puck and gives him a high five. '' Nice one.''

Brittany smiles a little satisfied as Dani takes the ball from Rachel with a grimace and sprints towards her, she slides towards the ball and passes it to Mercedes. Brittany sees Mercedes passing the ball to Lauren and slowly jogs forward, Puck raises his hand as Lauren looks around and Lauren kicks the ball towards him.

Puck takes the ball with his foot and passes to Kurt, Kurt sprints with the ball and passes it high to Spencer. Spencer takes the ball on his chest and sees Brittany running into the penalty area, he passes the ball high to Brittany and sees her taking the ball on her chest.

Instead of kicking the ball into the goal, Brittany passes to Tina and slightly nods her head. Tina takes the ball on her foot and kicks it towards the goal, Marley stretches her leg to hold the ball away from Sebastian but only changes the direction and groans as the ball lands behind her toward.

'' Nice one Tina!'' Brittany says laughing as she walks towards her, Mercedes, Puck, Mike, Kurt, Sam, Lauren and Spencer jog towards them and they give each other a high five. Brittany takes off the yellow bib and groans as someone crashes into her, Puck sees his girlfriend tackling an unsuspecting Brittany in a hug and quickly catches Brittany before she falls.

Quinn wraps her arms around Brittany and her boyfriend and chuckles. '' You guys are the best!''

'' It was Brittany's idea babe.'' Puck says with a chuckle, Brittany looks over Quinn's head at Santana and sees her looking at them with a big smile. Brittany sends her a wink and chuckles as Santana blushes, she turns her head and laughs out loud as she sees Dani sitting on the bleachers with ice on her ankle.

'' Oops I think I broke her.''

'' No you didn't, it's just a little blue.'' Sue says with a chuckle as she places a hand on her shoulder. '' Good job guys, I hope she learned her lesson.''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah I hope so too.'' Quinn finally pulls out of the hug and smirks.

'' Thank you so much for this Britt!'' Brittany looks down at Quinn and smiles.

'' No need to thank me Quinn, Santana is one of my friends too and I hate it how Dani treats her.''

Sue smiles and pats Brittany on her back, she walks away from the three teenagers and blows her whistle. '' Alright boys and girls, ten rounds and after that a small match the first team with five goals wins!''

Puck and Quinn being the captains of their teams always run in front of them but this time, they pull Brittany with them and start jogging. Sue chuckles as she sees the two captains and her girlfriends niece jogging in the front with smirks on their faces and climbs back on the bleachers, she sits down next to Santana.

'' They will do everything to protect you.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and chuckles as she sees Puck joking around with Brittany. '' Yeah but Brittany doesn't even know why Dani bullies me.''

Sue shrugs her shoulders and looks at her. '' Brittany hates bullying.'' Santana looks down at her shoes and sighs.

'' I think she knows about my secret tho, after everything Dani said today she already figured it out.''

Sue places a hand on Santana's shoulder and smiles. '' Do you remember how Holly reacted after you told her?'' Santana nods her head thinking about how Holly reacted like that didn't change anything for her and smiles.

'' Yeah'' Sue smiles and squeezes her shoulder.

'' Brittany will react the same way, she sees you as her friend Santana and nothing will change that.''

Santana looks back at her friends and locks eyes with Brittany, she smiles shyly as Brittany gives her a small wave and looks back at Sue. '' I'm afraid for her reaction Sue, everyone reacts different and I don't know why but thinking about how bad she can react scares me.''

Sue hides her knowing smile and looks at her. '' We both know that she already knows it, but Brittany will wait until you tell it she won't pressure you.'' Sue squeezes her shoulder one last time and walks down the bleachers leaving Santana to her thoughts, she calls her girls over and watches as they jog towards her.

**In this story Sue is kinda nice to the four teenagers, but that is because she sees Brittany almost everyday and Quinn, Puck and Santana are a huge part of her life now.**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

**Hey guys thank you so much for the 50 follows! This is chapter 5 part 2 and it's mostly about the game, the next chapter will contain a lot of Brittana interaction. **

**I hope you like it! **

Sue smiles at her team gathered in front of her and looks at them. '' Alright I want.'' She looks down at her list and reads the names. '' Lauren in the goal, Rachel, Marley, Mercedes and Sugar as our defenders, Kitty, Jane, Madison and Tina as our midfielders and Quinn and Brittany as our strikers!''

Everyone nod their heads and Aileen, Sunshine and Unique walk to the bleachers, Quinn looks at the team and smiles. '' We will play in the 4-4-2 formation.'' She chuckles as she sees some shocked faces and glances at Brittany. '' I can play better with Brittany then with Dani.'' She explains shrugging her shoulders.

'' Alright girls we never won from the boys before, but I think we have a good chance now.'' Sue looks around her team and her eyes land on her midfielders. '' Don't get yourself injured because we have to play against camel high Saturday, but most of all have fun and try to see this as a training to see what goes wrong and what you can improve.''

The girls run on the field after the pep talk and take their positions, Sam places the ball on the center spot and passes the ball to Puck as soon as Bryan blows his whistle. Brittany sprints towards Puck and intercepts his pass to Mike, she passes the ball to Tina and runs over the sideline.

Tina passes the ball high to Brittany and Brittany takes the ball on her chest, Brittany looks to the penalty area and sees Quinn running inside she passes the ball high and smiles as she sees Quinn heading the ball into the goal.

Quinn runs to Brittany and gives her a high five, they jog back to their position and look at Puck with a smirk. Puck passes the ball to Sam as Bryan blows his whistle again and watches as he passes the ball to Mike, Mike sprints with the ball over the sideline and jumps over Rachel's legs.

Brittany sees Lauren coming out of her goal and sprints towards her, she sees Mike passing the ball high to Puck and quickly runs towards the goal. She jumps up as she sees the ball coming towards her and keeps it out of the goal, Ryder takes the ball on his foot and shoots towards the goal.

Brittany sees the ball flying towards her and lifts her knee, she sees the ball flying over the goal and sighs in relief. Lauren looks at Brittany in shock and raises an eyebrow. '' Where did you learn that?!'' Brittany chuckles and stays in position at the first goalpost.

'' I played some soccer with friends in Tennessee, and every game I had an other position.''

Lauren nods her head in understanding and they both look at Jake as he takes the corner kick, Brittany kicks the ball away as she sees it rolling towards her and groans as Mike intercepts the ball delivers an amazing kick that flies into the goal.

Lauren pats Brittany on the back and chuckles. '' Don't worry, we can still win.'' Brittany nods her head and jogs to the center circle, she takes the ball from Quinn and places it on the spot.

As soon as Bryan blows his whistle Brittany passes the ball to Quinn and sees her passing the ball to Madison, Madison passes the ball to Tina and sends her over the sideline. Tina runs with the ball over the sideline and passes the ball to Quinn, Quinn looks up and sees Brittany running past make she kicks the ball a little bit in front of her to avoid Mason and sends the ball with a long pass towards the penalty area.

Brittany sees the ball coming towards her and sees Tina running into the penalty area from the left, she sees Sebastian coming out of his goal and slides towards the ball passing it to Tina.

Tina kicks the ball into the empty goal and runs to Brittany, Brittany jumps up with a smile and gives her a high five. The girls jog back to their half and wait till the boys kick off, Puck passes the ball to Sam and sends Mike over the sideline, Sam passes the ball high to Mike and sprints towards the penalty area.

Rachel tries to steal the ball from Mike but groans as he plays it through her legs and sees the ball flying into the penalty area, Puck passes the ball with his chest to Sam and cheers as he shoots the ball past Lauren into the goal.

The boys give each other a high five and run to back to their positions, Puck looks at the girls and smirks. '' 2-2 girls.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and passes the ball to Quinn as Bryan blows his whistle, Quinn passes the ball back to Lauren and sends everyone to the half of the boys. Lauren kicks the ball towards Rachel and sees her taking the ball with her foot, Rachel passes the ball to Kitty and runs past Spencer.

Kitty passes the ball back to Rachel and points to Marley, Rachel passes the ball high to Marley and Marley passes the ball to Tina as she runs past her over the sideline. Puck runs into the penalty area as he sees the ball flying high towards him and jumps in the air to head the ball away from the goal, Brittany that jumped too heads the ball into the goal but groans as her head collides with Puck's head.

Everyone winces as they see it happen and Quinn immediately runs to them, she signs Beiste and Burt over as she sees blood on both of their faces and sit in between them. '' Damn you guys okay?''

Brittany slowly opens one eye and groans. '' Your boyfriend's head is fucking hard!'' Puck groans and blindly kicks Brittany.

'' Your head is fucking hard too!''

Quinn shakes her head and chuckles, she moves to the side as Beiste and Burt sit down next to them and winces as she sees a lot of blood on both of their hands.

'' She doesn't need stitches but it bleeds a lot, what about Puck?'' Burt looks up at Beiste and sighs.

'' The same, wash it out and bandage it?'' Beiste nods her head in agreement and grabs some bandages and a bottle of water out of the medical bag, she cleans the wound and wraps a bandage around Brittany's head.

'' You okay?'' She asks as she helps Brittany sit up, Brittany looks up at her and chuckles.

'' Yeah I can live with a headache for two days.'' Brittany thanks Beiste and slowly stands up, she walks to Puck and crouches down next to him. '' You alright Puck?''

Puck nods his head and takes Brittany's offered hand, Brittany pulls Puck up and kisses his cheek. '' 3-2 Puckerman, but next time I score don't attack me!'' She says chuckling

'' You guys alright?'' Sue yells through her megaphone, both teenagers nod their heads and Brittany slowly jogs back to her half. After Bryan blew his whistle Sam passes the ball to Puck and Puck passes the ball to Mason, Mason sprints over the sideline and passes the ball long and high to Mike.

Mike takes the ball on his chest and passes the ball high into the penalty area, Rachel brings Sam down to the ground with a sliding before he gets the ball and Bryan whistles. He gives Rachel a red card and points to the penalty spot, everyone on the girls team groan and Rachel walks off the field with her head down.

Puck places the ball on the penalty spot and looks Lauren in the eyes as he slowly walks a few steps back, Brittany watches Puck for a few seconds and then whistles softly calling Lauren's attention.

Lauren looks at her and a questioning eyebrow, Brittany sees Puck concentrating on the ball and discreetly points to the right. Lauren's eyes slightly widen as she realizes what Brittany tries to tell her and get's ready to hold the ball, as soon as Bryan blows his whistle Puck runs to the ball and kicks it in the right corner.

Lauren jumps to the right and hits the ball away with her fist, Brittany runs to the ball and kicks it over the goal line. She jogs to Lauren and helps her up, Quinn jogs to them and a questioning eyebrow.

'' What did you tell her Britt?''

Brittany chuckles and smiles innocently. '' I only told her where Puck would shoot the ball.''

'' How did you know that?'' Lauren asks curiously, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and slowly takes her position at the first goalpost.

'' I learned myself to read someone's body language when they take a penalty.'' She looks back at the girls and smiles. '' It's easy.''

Quinn and Lauren exchange impressed smiles and Quinn quickly walks to her position a little bit outside the penalty area, Jake places the ball on the corner spot and looks at the penalty area.

He passes the ball high and short into the penalty area and fist pumps the air as Mike scores with a bicycle kick. Puck and Jake both run to Mike and give him a high five cheering, Brittany rolls her eyes and slowly jogs back with Quinn.

After both teams scored another goal Sue looks at the time and chuckles. '' Alright guys last goal wins!''

Everyone nods their heads and Bryan blows his whistle, Quinn passes the ball to Brittany and sprints forward as Brittany passes the ball to Tina. Mason steals the ball from Tina and passes the ball high and long to Mike, Brittany sprints after Puck and sees Lauren slowly coming out of her goal.

Mike sees this too and lobs the ball over Lauren, Brittany speeds up and kicks the ball away from their goal with a half bicycle kick. She quickly jumps up as she sees that Kitty has the ball and sprints back, Kitty sees Brittany sprinting past her and passes the ball to her.

Brittany takes the ball on her foot and groans as Spencer brings her down to the ground after she passed the ball, Bryan sees that Mason has the ball before Quinn and blows his whistle. He gives Spencer a yellow card and points to the spot where the girls can take the free kick, Tina takes the ball from Bryan and places it 36 meters away from the goal but near the right sideline.

Brittany jogs to Tina and smiles. '' Can I take the free kick?'' Tina sees Lauren and Quinn standing in the penalty area and nods her head, Tina quickly runs to the penalty area and Brittany looks at the team.

She takes two steps to the left and slowly walks back, she looks down at the ball and back up at the girls. As Bryan blows his whistle Brittany locks eyes with Quinn and runs to the ball, she kicks the ball with a curve in the penalty area and watches in shock as it flies past the goalkeeper.

Sebastian looks at the ball in his goal in shock and slowly shakes his head, Quinn is the first girl to recover from her shock and runs to Brittany.

'' Holy fuck that was amazing!'' Quinn yells as she tackles Brittany to the ground, the other girls finally recover from the shock and sprint to Brittany and Quinn. They all jump on top of the two girls and form a dog pile, Brittany looks up at the girls and chuckles. '' That kick was meant to be a pass.''

'' Well you can do that a lot more!'' Tina says smiling, the girls nod their heads in agreement and slowly climb off Brittany and Quinn. Quinn slowly stands up and pulls Brittany with her, Sue and Santana run out on the field and Sue stops in front of the girls. Santana sprints to Quinn and Brittany and tackles them both in a hug.

'' That was amazing.'' She says with a chuckle as she pulls out of the hug, Brittany and Quinn both smile and wrap their arms around Santana as they look at the coach.

'' Girls this was an amazing match except for the penalty and red card of course.'' Sue briefly looks at Rachel and then back at the whole team. '' You girls really surprised me, and Brittany.''

Brittany locks eyes with Sue as she hears her name and smiles slowly. '' Yes coach?''

'' You just proved yourself to all of us, Quinn and I already knew how good you were but I think the rest of the team know that now too.'' Sue smiles as everyone nod their heads in agreement and looks back at Brittany. '' I hope you play like this Saturday, you really surprised me!''

Brittany smiles and looks at her coach. '' Thank you coach.'' Sue smiles and nods her head back to the school.

'' Go take a shower and I will see all of you Friday afternoon.'' Everyone except for Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Puck jog back to the school and do what their coach says. Puck walks to the three girls and wraps his arm around Brittany's shoulder.

'' I hate losing, but you surprised me Britt good job.'' Brittany smiles and pats his stomach.

'' You will hate me a lot more tomorrow.'' She answers with a smirk, but quickly turns serious and smiles. '' But thank you Puck.'' Puck smiles and slowly walks with the girls back to the school.

'' Let's go take a shower.'' The two girls nod their heads in agreement and stop in front of the locker room, Brittany looks at Santana and smiles.

'' Wait here.'' She quickly runs inside and pulls her car keys out of her leather jacket, she walks back out of the locker room and gives Santana the keys. '' You can wait in my car if you want, we will go shopping after we took a shower.''

Santana nods her head and turns around and jogs to the exit, Puck turns to Quinn and pecks her on the lips. '' I will pick our princess up and take a nap with her.'' Quinn nods her head and smiles as Puck slowly walks into the locker room.

Both girls walk into the girls locker room and take a quick shower, after getting dressed Brittany puts on her leather jacket and waits for Quinn by the door. After a few seconds Quinn walks to her with her backpack in her hand and both girls walk out of the locker room, they both walk out of the school and jog towards the parking lot.

Quinn climbs into the back of Brittany's car and places her backpack next to her, Brittany throws her backpack in the backseat and jumps in the drivers seat. She takes her keys from Santana and starts the car. '' Ready to buy an embarrassing hello kitty shirt?'' She asks with a smirk.

Santana and Quinn both laugh and nod their heads, Brittany chuckles and drives them to the mall.


	8. Chapter 5 part 3

After the girls bought a pink I love Hello Kitty shirt, Brittany secretly buys a can with pink hairspray and hides it under her leather jacket. As she parks her car in front of Breadstixx Quinn jumps out of the car and tells them that she will grab their orders, Brittany turns to Santana and smiles.

'' Hey Santana do you know, how late Puck and Quinn fall asleep?''

'' Always around eleven why?'' Brittany takes the hairspray from under her leather jacket and smirks.

'' I feel like pulling a joke on both on them.'' Santana grabs the hairspray and laughs.

'' I will gladly help you, as long as you promise that you will pick me up tomorrow morning and bring Beth to the babysitter with me.''

'' I promise, can you let me in tonight?'' Santana quickly hides the hairspray as she sees Quinn walking towards the car and nods her head.

Brittany starts the car as Quinn puts her seat belt on and pulls out of the parking lot, she drives to her aunts house and jumps out of the car with the girls. Brittany unlocks the front door and walks in, she takes one of the take out containers from Quinn and places it on the kitchen table.

She quickly grabs a piece of paper and a pencil to write a note.

_Estoy con las niñas y Puck esta noche , voy a estar en casa alrededor de la medianoche . Voy a explicar todo lo de esta noche, si todavía estás despierto. _

_Te amo B_

_p.s planear una travesura impresionante*_

Quinn and Santana both read the note over her shoulder and Santana chuckles, Quinn turns to Brittany and raises an eyebrow. '' I didn't know you could understand Spanish.''

Brittany smiles and shrugs her shoulders. '' I grew up with Holly, she learned me everything.'' Santana smiles and looks down at the note.

'' I'm impressed, so if I want to tell you a secret in front of people I can talk Spanish.'' Brittany laughs and nods her head.

'' Yes you can.'' Brittany places the note next to the take out box and places her backpack next to the front door, Brittany locks the front door after the girls walk out and walks back to her car.

Brittany pulls out of the driveway and drives the two blocks down to the apartment from Puck, Quinn and Santana, she parks her car behind Puck's truck and jumps out of the car. She follows Quinn and Santana inside and takes off her jacket, Quinn walks into the kitchen and places the take out on plates.

Santana grabs something to drink and calls Puck and Beth down, a few seconds later Puck runs into the kitchen with Beth and smiles. '' Food!''

Brittany laughs and takes Beth from him, Beth squeals with a big smile and places a sloppy kiss on her cheek. '' Hey princess.''

Santana, Quinn and Puck smile as they hear her nickname for Beth and Quinn places the last plate on the table, Brittany puts Beth in her high chair and sits down next to her.

After they all ate dinner they move to the living room and watch Beth play with her toys, after an hour Quinn stands up and looks at her daughter. '' It's time for bed honey.'' Quinn picks her up and walks to the couches, Brittany places a kiss on her forehead and smiles.

'' Good night little one.'' Santana kisses Beth's forehead and smiles.

'' Good night little B.'' Puck follows his girlfriend upstairs and Santana turns to Brittany.

'' You know that Quinn and Puck will kill you for that prank right?'' Brittany smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

'' That Is why I ask you for help, but I will pick you and Beth up tomorrow morning and I will bring breakfast.'' Santana chuckles and shakes her head.

'' You are crazy.'' Brittany gives her a half smile and chuckles.

'' I know.''

Both girls look back at the TV as Quinn and Puck walk back into the living room and the group decides to watch two episodes of friends, after a lot of laughing Brittany stands up and looks at the time.

'' I think it's time to go home.''

Quinn looks at the time and groans. '' Time flies when we have fun.'' Brittany nods her head in agreement and gives them a hug.

'' I will text you in an hour.'' She whispers in Santana's ear

Santana nods her head slightly and smiles as she pulls out of the hug, Puck walks Brittany to the front door and hits her in the shoulder.'' I saw the t-shirt, I will think of something embarrassing as soon as I win a bet.'' Brittany rubs her shoulder and chuckles.

'' Yeah yeah, I will see you tomorrow Puck.'' Brittany walks towards her car with a smirk and jumps in the car, she drives towards the park and parks her car, she looks around the parking lot and smirks as she sees Dani's car. Brittany jumps out of the car and softly slams the car door shut, she slowly walks to Dani's car and looks inside.

She bites her lip to hide a laugh as she sees Dani making out with Jacob Ben Israel the biggest freak of the school and quickly takes out her phone, she takes a few pictures and smirks as Dani looks up horrified as she sees the flash going off.

After taking two more pictures she jogs back to her car and opens the door, she jumps in the car and drives away before Dani can reach her. She looks at the time and smiles as she sees that she has to wait five more minutes, she parks her car down the street and jumps out.

She slowly walks to Quinn's apartment and sends Santana a text.

_I need to show you something before we pull that prank, can I come in? - B_

She looks down as her phone vibrates a minute later and looks down.

_Of course one second! - Santana_

A few seconds later Santana opens the door and Brittany walks inside, Brittany points to the kitchen and Santana follows her.

'' What do you want to show me?'' Santana asks softly, Brittany smiles and takes out her phone. She opens her photo gallery and shows Santana the pictures.

'' It looks like Dani hides something too, but if she continues to bully you I will show these to her dogs.''

Santana's jaw drops as she sees the pictures and blinks in shock. '' She has a relationship with JBI?''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah, I'm so glad that I decided to go to the park.'' Santana shakes her head and looks down at the ground.

'' This will put you on her hate list Britt, I don't want you to do that for me.'' Brittany lifts Santana's had with a finger under her chin and smiles.

'' I don't care about that San, all I want is that she leaves you alone.'' Santana looks down and bites her lip.

'' Uh can we.'' Brittany lifts her head slowly and smiles encouragingly, Santana smiles and sighs. '' Can we grab a coffee tomorrow and go to the park? I want to tell you something.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yes of course, want to drive together after school?'' She asks as she reads the backside of the hairspray, Santana nods her head but chuckles as Brittany can't see it.

'' Yeah, uh how long will that stuff stay in their hair?'' She asks as she points to the spray can in Brittany's hand, Brittany looks up and chuckles.

'' Two days, but it will lose it's color after 4 times washing.'' Santana chuckles and nods her head.

'' I will tell them that tomorrow evening, ready to spray their hair with it?'' Brittany smirks and nods her head, Santana leads Brittany slowly up the stairs and silently opens Quinn and Puck's bedroom door.

Brittany follows Santana to the bed and crouches down next to the bed on Puck's side, she slowly sprays Puck's Mohawk full with the pink glitter stuff and bites her lip to stay silent as Quinn slowly turns in her sleep. She slowly stands up and walks to Quinn's side of the bed, Santana bites her lip to hide her chuckle as Brittany starts spraying Quinn's hair pink and shakes her head.

Five minutes later Brittany stands up and freezes as she hears Puck groan, Santana quickly closes the door and leans against it pulling Brittany next to her. Both girls lean against the door and hold their breath, they watch as Puck turns to spoon Quinn from behind and Brittany silently opens the door.

After both girls slipped out of the bedroom they silently walk back down the stairs and start laughing silently. '' They will kill us.'' Santana whispers with a chuckle, Brittany chuckles and puts her shoes back on.

'' Yeah I know but we will leave before they have the chance, I will pick you and Beth up around 7?'' Santana nods her head and walks her to the door.

'' Yeah that is alright, I will see you tomorrow Britt.''

Brittany smiles and unlocks her car. '' Yeah sleep well San.'' Brittany jogs to her car and drives away, Santana slowly closes the door and leans against it with a small smile.

Brittany drives the two blocks down to her house and parks her car behind Holly's in the driveway, she jumps out of the car and unlocks the front door. After hanging up her jacket and putting her shoes away she walks into the living room and smiles as she sees Holly and Sue cuddled up fast asleep on the couch, she turns the TV off and throws a blanket over them.

After locking the front door she jogs up the stairs and looks into her son's room smiling as she sees him sleeping peacefully, she walks into her bedroom and quickly changes into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

After brushing her teeth she turns on her alarm and places her phone on the night stand, she crawls under the duvet and slowly drifts off to sleep.

***I am with the girls and Puck tonight, I will be home around midnight. I will explain everything tonight, if you're still awake. Love you B P.s: Planning an awesome prank. Sorry for the bad translation but I used Babylon.**


	9. AN

**Hey guys the last chapter is the last chapter I will write for a while, my family kinda keeps me busy but I promise that I will upload soon!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows but I do have a question.**

**In the next chapter Brittany's mother will call and invite Brittany and Holly to her wedding, should I write the story so that everyone goes or that only Sue and Santana have time?**

**And do you have something you want to see in this story? The Brittana kiss will come soon but I don't know in which chapter maybe in chapter 7.**

**I would love to read your reviews about some ideas or tips or you can send me a pm.**

**Xx Nina**


	10. an sorry

Hey guys

So so so sorry for the very long delay, but i will upload the next chapter this week or maybe even today!


	11. chapter 5 final part

The next morning around six, Brittany turns off her alarm and stands up. She takes a quick shower and gets dressed, after doing her hair she walks to her sons room and smiles as she sees him playing in his bed.

She slowly walks to his bed and smiles. " good morning prince." Henry looks up and squeals as soon as he sees his mother, Brittany picks him up as he stretches his little arms towards her and gives him a kiss on his cheeks.

Brittany slowly walks down the stairs with Henry in her arms and smiles as she sees her aunt and Sue sitting at the kitchen table. " good morning aunt Holly, good morning Sue."

Both women look up and smile " good morning Britt" they say simultaneously.

"Since when do you stand up so early?" Sue asks curiously

Holly chuckles and raises an eyebrow. " Is this because the amazing prank you wrote me about?"

Brittany chuckles and puts henry in his high chair. " Yeah I need to pick up Santana before Puck and Quinn look in the mirror."

" What did you do?" Holly asks laughing

" We had a bet the person that lost the friendly training would were an hello kitty t-shirt, well I thought I would prank both and sprayed both of their hairs pink." Brittany says with a small chuckle

Sue shakes her head and chuckles " They will kill you."

Britt places a sippy cup with apple juice in front of Henry and shrugs her shoulders. " I can run."

Holly chuckles and looks at the time, she lays twenty dollars on Brittany's phone and winks. " Well go grab your bag and buy some coffee and breakfast for you and Santana."

Brittany takes the money and smiles " I will aunt Holly, thank you." She gives her son a kiss on the head and grabs her bag.

She gives Holly and Sue a kiss on the cheek and quickly grabs her keys, she jogs out of the front door and jumps in her car.

Brittany quickly sends Santana a text and starts her car.

To Santana: Good morning, on my way to grab some coffee and breakfast for us. See you in 10 min. X B

Five minutes later Brittany parks her car at starbucks and jumps out of the car, after buying 4 coffee's and 4 muffins she jumps back in the car and reads santana's text message.

From Santana: Good morning, please hurry up they will wake up soon! X San

Brittany chuckles and quickly starts her car, she turns on her radio and quickly drives to Santana's apartment.

Eight minutes later Brittany parks her car and grabs two muffins and two coffee's, she walks to the front door and chuckles as santana swings the door open before she knocks.

" Hurry up they just woke up!" Santana says chuckling, Brittany laughs and quickly places the coffee and muffins on the kitchen table.

Brittany burst out laughing when she hears two screams and looks up when she hears footsteps, Santana chuckles when she sees Quinn and winks.

" Looking good Fabray!"

" Run!" Quinn says as only warning and runs down the stairs, Santana quickly turns around and runs to Brittany's car.

Brittany runs after Santana and quickly jumps in the drivers seat, she starts her car and quickly looks at Beth to make sure she is buckled. She smiles as she sees Santana playing with Beth and slowly drives backwards, she chuckles when she sees Quinn and Puck running outside and quickly steps on the gas pedal.

As soon as she turns around the corner and stops for a red light, she hands Santana her coffee and turns on the radio.

Five minutes later Brittany parks her car, steps out and opens Santana's door, she walks around the car and opens Beth's door she unbuckles Beth and picks her up.

She glances down at santana's ass as she walks in front of her and smiles, she looks up as Beth giggles and sees her playing with her necklace. Brittany smiles and places a kiss on her head, she hands her over to Santana and waits under the steps as Santana knocks on the door.

As soon as the door opens Beth squeals and reaches her arms out to the women that opens the door, Santana smiles and says. " Good morning Mrs. Johnson"

" Hello Santana I tried calling Quinn and Puck but they didn't answer, I can't baby-sit anymore my husband and I will move away." Mrs. Johnson says apologetic, Santana's eyebrows raise in shock and looks down at Beth.

Brittany walks up the steps and places her hand on Santana's back. " I'm sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Johnson when your husband planned on moving, then you could warn Quinn before and not the day you move."

Mrs. Johnson sighs and smiles apologetic. " I know, I'm sorry."

" Sorry doesn't really help us now, but we will not longer interrupt you and your husband." Brittany says sighing, Brittany takes Beth from Santana and walks back to the car.

She places Beth in the car and sighs as she pouts. " Sorry princess, I don't really know what happened."

Brittany sees that Santana takes a seat next to Beth and walks around the car to the drivers seat, she grabs her phone and sends Quinn a text.

To Quinn: As soon as you read this, come to my house, forget school today. I will ask Holly if she calls the school for us.

She starts the car and drives towards her house, she hears her phone vibrate and hands it to Santana. " Can you please read the message?"

Santana nods her head and reads it. " Quinn says that they are on their way, and your mom is calling you right now."

Brittany takes her phone back and declines the call, she throws it in the passenger seat and sighs. " Not a good time to take that call, it always ends in swearing."

Santana nods her head in understanding and smiles sadly. " Sounds familiar."

Brittany looks in the rear view mirror and smiles. " Do you still want to grab some coffee today?" Santana nods her head and smiles.

" Yeah shall we invite Quinn and Puck too? Maybe we can do something with the kids like sitting in the park." Brittany nods her head and smiles.

" Yeah that's a good idea." Brittany parks in front of her aunts house and sees Puck's car already there. " Time to face the pink devils." She says with a smirk.

Santana laughs and unbuckles Beth, she takes Beth on her lap and smiles thankfully as Brittany opens her car door. Brittany takes Beth from Santana and let's Santana step out of the car, Brittany closes the car door and walks in front of Santana to the front door.

Brittany looks in the glass of the door and smirks as she sees Santana looking at her ass, she puts an extra swing in her step and pulls out her keys. Brittany chuckles as she hears Santana groan softly and opens the door, she walks in and holds up her hand as she sees Quinn and Puck ready to attack.

" Keep the chasing for the park later, we need to talk about Beth's babysitter." Quinn and Puck look confused but nod their heads, Brittany walks with Beth toward Henry and places her down she gives her son a kiss on the head and smiles as he continues playing.

Brittany walks back to the group and sits down next to Santana and Holly, she looks towards Quinn and shrugs. " I don't know why, but your babysitters husband don't wants his wife to keep an eye on Beth anymore." She sees Santana looking at her and chuckles. "What? I don't believe that bullpeep story."

Santana laughs and looks up as Puck sighs " I knew something was wrong with that guy." Quinn nods her head in agreement and sighs.

" What will we do now?"

Holly smiles and looks at the teenagers " Man you kids make a problem out of everything right? How about this, you guys crash here tonight so Beth learns to know my house and learns to know me and Henry a little more, so she can stay here when you guys have class and can play with Henry."

Quinn looks at Holly and smiles. " Holly that is very sweet, but you already have Henr.." Holly holds up her hand and interrupts Quinn.

" Sweetcheeks stop concerning so much, it will be alright trust me, now let me call Sue so she can call the five of you off for today and can come here too."

Quinn nods her head and smiles when Holly stands up, Brittany looks at the group and smiles. " Sooo park today or just swimming with the little ones in the backyard?"

" Backyard" The other three say simultaneously, Brittany nods her head and stands up, she grabs two swim diapers for the kids and looks at the girls and Puck.

" Swimsuits, shorts, tanks and bikinis are upstairs search one out Holly is upstairs she will show you to the room." They nod their heads and walk up the stairs, Brittany crouches down next to the kids and smiles.

" Come on prince and princess time to change the diapers and go take some huge bath alright?" Henry and Beth both giggle as Brittany tickles them and both lay down in their backs, after Brittany changed their diapers, she pulls off their shirts and blows a raspberry on both of their tummy's.

The kids start giggling and quickly crawl away, Holly laughs as she sees Brittany crawling after the kids and says. " Come here little ones, aunt Holly will protect you two."

Brittany stands up and laughs, she and Holly both turn towards her phone as it rings and Brittany sighs when she sees her mother's name. " I will take this outside." Holly nods her head and smiles sadly.

Brittany walks outside and answers the call. ' Hello mother'

' Hello dear how is life?'

Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs. ' Everything perfect mother and there?'

' Everything perfect, I was thinking about hosting a diner and want to invite you and Holly.'

Brittany pinches the bridge of her nose and sees Holly, the girls, Puck and the kids coming towards her, she signs to her ears and nods when she sees Santana covering Henry's ears and Quinn covering Beth's ears.

' Brittany?'

' Still here mother' Brittany says with a sigh and continues. ' But please explain me why the hell I would drive four hours, join a diner where I am completely sure that you will start about my bad behavior, about being a teenage mom, a lesbian and a kid that can't raise a child?'

' Britt, sug..'

' Don't call me Britt only aunt Holly and my friends may call me that, and quit calling me sugar god damnit, do you think that I will forgive you guys for everything you put me through?' Britt almost yells in the phone, Holly quickly steps forward as she sees her niece knuckles turning white and takes her phone away.

Holly ends the call and sees tears streaming down her niece her face, Holly takes Brittany in her arms and sighs. " Calm down honey please, don't let her bring you down again please don't let your nightmares in!"

" What's going on here?" Sue asks confused, Holly turns around and sighs.

" Mother"

Sue walks to Brittany and gently pulls her up. " Look at me Britt." Brittany looks up and looks Sue in the eyes. " Don't let her get you, look around you have your adorable son, three amazing friends, your awesome aunt, and me sometimes your aunt sometimes your mean trainer." She smiles as Brittany chuckles and wipes away her tears.

" There is the laugh I like to hear, don't let her ruin the day just ignore her calls or let me or holly take them okay?" Brittany nods her head and smiles.

" I will, thank you Sue."

Sue nods her head and smirks. " Yeah yeah, now you like me in a second it will change." Brittany looks confused and raises an eyebrow.

" wha.." Before Brittany can say more, she pushes Brittany into the pool and chuckles, the other three teenagers burst out laughing as they see Brittany looking at Sue in shock and Santana walks to her to help her out.

Brittany smirks as she takes Santana's hand and pulls her in the pool. " Sorry hot stuff, when I go you go too." She whispers with a small smile as Santana glares at her, Santana blushes as she hears how Brittany called her and only watched her climbing out of the pool.

Quinn waits till Brittany walks inside and looks at Santana. " Ethnic people don't blush right Lopez?"

" Shut it Fabray." Santana says as she hears Holly and Sue laughing, Holly looks at Santana and smiles.

" Hey sweetcheeks?" She waits till Santana looks up and smiles " go upstairs, I know that you want to tell her that." Santana nods her head and climbs out of the pool, she grabs a towel and walks inside.

Santana walks upstairs and knocks on Brittany's door, she walks in as she hears a faint come in and freezes as she sees Brittany in a baby blue bikini.

Santana clears her throat to catch Brittany's attention and sighs. " Uh Britt can we talk?"

Brittany turns around and sees Santana nervously looking around, Brittany smiles softly and nods her head of course sit down.

Santana sits down next to Brittany and sighs, Brittany takes one of her hands and gives it a comforting squeeze. Santana bites her lip nervously and looks at the floor.

" I kinda wanted to tell you why, Dani calls me the girl that can make every girl pregnant."


End file.
